Ho ho ho and a bottle of eggnog
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Christmas has arrived for Bellwood and it will bring joy and chaos to the three plumbers as the holiday goes on. Warning: Ice skating, mad Christmas shopping, Skurd, mistletoe, pranks, candy, fluffiness of feelings, and eggnog smoothies.


Ho ho ho and a bottle of eggnog

* * *

Summary: Christmas has arrived for Bellwood and it will bring joy and chaos to the three plumbers as the holiday goes on. Warning: Ice skating, mad Christmas shopping, Skurd, mistletoe, pranks, candy, fluffiness of feelings, and eggnog smoothies.

* * *

AN: Eh, what's up doc? Here is the first chapter to the Christmas special for Ben 10 omniverse, sorry that this chapter is slow paced but it will pick up as it progresses, I will save the rest of my commentary for my AN at the end which I advise you read, Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Decorations and Outfits

* * *

It is the first of December in Bellwood, sun shone, no snow yet, and people getting ready for Christmas. Many people were either getting real trees or setting up their fake ones, hanging up lights and mistletoe, setting up outside decorations, kids making their lists to Santa, and holiday cheer all around. Mr Smoothies is even selling eggnog smoothies.

Ben even bought one before heading to the plumbers base, and bought ones for Rook and Venus to try, and ones for Blukic and Driba because everyone knew how much they love smoothies.

He has just arrived at the base, nearly done his smoothie, holding a cardboard container that people use to hold multiple coffee cups, all four slots filled.

When the doors of the elevator opened and Ben stepped out and saw the base, he was very shocked. The plumbers base was very decked out for Christmas.

"Hey Ben, good to see you." Max said as he approached his grandson.

"Hey grandpa, you really decked the halls." Ben said smiling at the joke he made. Max just chuckled.

"Yeah well, Venus did most of the work, she's just putting up the last of the decorations." Max said as the started to walk around the base admiring the decorations.

"She must really like Christmas if she helped this much." Ben noted aloud.

"Actually she has no idea what Christmas is. I was gonna explain it to her but thought you and Rook might be able to explain it better." Max clarified.

"Where is Rook anyway's?" Ben asked.

* * *

Rook was currently looking at the engine of the proto truk, giving it a tune up(Sorry if this is wrong but I don't know anything about cars and too lazy to look it up). He had been working on it for a while and almost done, and had a bit of oil on his face. Finally finishing, and closing the hood he heard someone say from behind: "Hey Rook, whatcha up to?"

He knew the voice belonged to Venus and smiled at this.

"Just tuning up the proto tru-" He trailed off as he turned around and saw Venus.

Instead of wearing her usually colorful outfit, she was wearing all red complimented with white fluff. She had on spaghetti strap red dress that ended at her mid thigh with white fuzz along the trim, a brown belt around her waist with a gold buckle, red knee high boots also white fuzz on the trim, red sleeves ending on her upper and forearm, a red choker to hold her sunflower charm that she always wears, and a red hat with fuzz on the trim and a white puffball at the end.

"Uh," Was all he could say about her outfit at the moment.

"You okay? Oh." She asked then exclaimed which caught him off guard but not as much as when she pulled out a rag from her dress pocket and rubbed his cheek.

"Got some oil on your cheek." She said continuing to rub his cheek and him blushing, and Venus a slight bit as well but not as noticeable as Rook's, which she was totally oblivious to.

If you're wondering why she keeps a rag in her pocket, her siblings the M3(Mischievous three) are always pulling pranks and usually she is in the splash zone so she carries around a rag just in case she is caught in a prank and won't be stuck with any kind of liquid, slime, chemical, or anything else on her.

"Got it." She said after a minute of rubbing, then putting the rag back into her pocket.

"Um, I-I, like you're outfit." Rook stuttered out rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, this? Ms. Chatham gave it." Venus explained in a bit of a shy tone.

Ms. Chatham is a 67 year old lady that lives in Venus' apartment building. Many people thinks she's crazy but Venus knows better and is friends with her. They occasionally have tea together and Ms. Chatham always gives her something that is useful for that day or occasion, much like the outfit.

"Well, it-it's nice." Rook stuttered again

"Yeah, she had it when she was younger and thought that it might fit me. Which it does. I told her she didn't have to give it but she insisted and I wanted to be polite." Venus replied shyly.

Rook just smiled at this, he thought Venus looked cute when she acted shy and timid. It set her apart from most girls especially for when she strong and confident in battle. He was also smiling at how kind she was accepting the outfit to not hurt Ms. Chatham's feelings, and also mentally thanking the old women because Venus did look great.

* * *

AN: This is all I have for now. I am sorry it is so short but I couldn't think of what else to add at the moment and I really wanted to get this up as soon as possible. So to make up for it, here is a sneak preview to some of the first chapter of my next Ben 10 omniverse story that I will post this week called " _Friend, Enemy, or Frenemy_.":

 **Venus back flipped three times avoiding the blast but as her feet were in the air to finish her fourth, one knight got a lucky shot to her arm and the pain and shock causing her to collapse.**

 **Venus let out a moan as she stood up and looked at her arm, there was a tint of purple there from the blast. She turned her attention back to the forever knights just in time as they started to fire.**

 **She stretched out her arms and concentrated her sun-orbs into a sun-shield to block the blasts. The blasts were weakening the shield and V quickly and causing her to slowly slide backwards but only just a tad.**

 **Venus was very tired from the fire but glad that these knights up here were focused on her so her friends and uncle could focus on the other knights below with them.**

 **Finally having enough of it, she dissipated her shield, and jumped high and forward into the air curling into a ball and flipping as she landed behind the knights with grace though slightly rock the platform.**

 **The knights turned to her as she threw a punch at one causing him to stumble backwards. She delivered a roundhouse kick to another one in the head knocking him out and him falling to the ground.**

 **The other two knights charged at her, she simply jumped over them and managed to kick one in the back. She threw another punch at the other but he ducked and did a sweeping kick to the florien's feet causing to land on her back. She groaned at the pain and gasped as the knight tried to deliver a pile driver but she rolled out of the way and got to her feet.**

 **The knight got up from the ground and got into a fighting stance as did V. Just as she was about to strike the knight, he yelled: "NOW!"**

 **He simply moved to the side and the first knight that she punch stood behind where he was with some kind of blaster and fired it, a orange laser shooting out.**

 **It hit her and she let out a scream as some kind of energy coursed through her body, making her feel weak and sick. This scream did not go unnoticed by her friends below.**

 **"VENUS!?"Rook exclaimed in panic and worry for his female companion.**

 **After a moment the screaming stopped as did the firing. She swayed on her feet, her vision blurry but became clear as the knight that called the command punched her in the face causing her to pass out and fall to the floor landing on her stomach, letting out a little moan.**

 **The two knights stood over her as the second one she punched approached with a different kind of blaster.**

 **"Say goodbye girly." He said as the gun charged and just about to fire came a voice stating: "Leave the fair maiden alone."**

 **The knights turned to the left end of the platform to see another knight, but looked like the forever ninja, his armor blue, and build exactly like Rook's.**

 **"Or what?" Asked the non blaster wielding knight. The blue knight drew his sword from it's case on that was attached to the sash around his chest and back, resting on his right shoulder.**

 **"Or I will make you leave her alone."**

Ta-da, hope you all like this and look forward to the story. Now, R&R, answer my poll on my profile page, I love you all, goodnight (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
